Solve for $x$ and $y$ using substitution. ${4x-y = 3}$ ${y = -x+2}$
Solution: Since $y$ has already been solved for, substitute $-x+2$ for $y$ in the first equation. ${4x - }{(-x+2)}{= 3}$ Simplify and solve for $x$ $4x+x - 2 = 3$ $5x-2 = 3$ $5x-2{+2} = 3{+2}$ $5x = 5$ $\dfrac{5x}{{5}} = \dfrac{5}{{5}}$ ${x = 1}$ Now that you know ${x = 1}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {y = -x+2}\thinspace$ to find $y$ ${y = -}{(1)}{ + 2}$ $y = -1 + 2$ $y = 1$ You can also plug ${x = 1}$ into $\thinspace {4x-y = 3}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $y$ : ${4}{(1)}{ - y = 3}$ ${y = 1}$